Chat
by Nadia-Veela
Summary: Wonkyu slight eunhae  Siwon adalah namja tampan yang akhir-akhir ini tergila-gila dengan chatting dan Kyuhyun  Read and review please?


**Chat **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, but I own Kyuhyun#killed**

**Pair : WonKyu slight EunHae**

**Rated : T for safety**

**Read and Review please~**

**-Enjoy-**

* * *

><p>Ding dong~<p>

Suara bel sekolah mulai terdengar, membuat murid-murid yang tadinya sibuk memperhatikan guru mereka menjadi ramai. Seketika ketua kelas mulai menyiapkan murid-murid kelasnya untuk member salam kepada guru mereka.

Setelah hal itu berakir seperti biasa, siswa-siswi selalu memenuhi koridor, dan beranjak ke kantin, ada yang hanya terdiam di kelas, dan ada juga yang membawa bekal dari rumah. Tapi tidak untuk Choi Siwon.

Namja tampan itu segera membawa rotinya dan menuju ke atap sekolah. Dia bosan dengan tatapan merayu para siswi. Dan dia benci saat salah satu siswi paling centil di sekolahnya selalu bergelayut manja di lenganya. Kadang dia merasa muak dengan ketenaranya.

Namja itu membuka pintu dan segera memposisiskan dirinya bersandar di tembok. Perlahan namja itu membuka bungkus rotinya seraya menyalakan laptopnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau sekolah mereka mempunyai atap sekolah, terlebih saat ini sedang musim panas. Tetapi bagi Siwon tempat ini adalah pelarian.

Dengan sigap namja itu mulai membuka browser dan mulai mengetik alamat website yang dia inginkan.

"_Selamat datang di OldTown, Chatroom terbesar di korea, dan gratis tanpa registrasi."_

Siwon tersenyum menatap layar laptopnya sambil mengunyah rotinya. Dia segera memilih nama pengguna dan voila~ pasti orang itu akan online~

_-SiwonChoi enter the chatroom-_

SiwonChoi : Lho, kemana yang lain?

_-Mr. Gyu enter the chatroom-_

Mr. Gyu : Ahh… bosen -_-

Nah ini dia orang yang Siwon tunggu, namja dengan nama pengguna Mr. Gyu… terkesan manis,eh?

SiwonChoi : Pagi… Kyu :*

Mr. Gyu : Kumohon jangan gunakan icon itu, kau membuatku ingin muntah. Lagipula ini sudah siang, bodoh! :p

SiwonChoi : Aww… kau memang manis, Kyu 3

Mr. Gyu : Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganku bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Kau bodoh ya? :D

SiwonChoi : Hehe, Intuisi~^^

Mr. Gyu : Intuisi, bokongmu!

SiwonChoi : Bokongmu lebih menarik~ :*

Mr. Gyu : Sialan! Dan berhenti gunakan icon itu!

SiwonChoi : Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menciummu~^^

Mr. Gyu : Dan aku tidak akan sudi kau cium! Cium saja bokongku!

SiwonChoi : Kau mengajakku bermain, eh? Tentu saja aku mau~^^

Mr. Gyu : asdfghjkl, Ukh… kau benar-benar mesum!

SiwonChoi : Aku mesum apabila aku berbicara denganmu~^^ entah kenapa selalu terbesit pikiran kotor saat aku chat denganmu~ ,/

Mr. Gyu : Orang ini… MATI SAJA KAU!

_-Fishyhae enter the chat room-_

Fishyhae : afternoon~ SiwonChoi and Mr. Gyu

Mr. Gyu : Siang

SiwonChoi : Siang~^^

Fishyhae : ukh… Kyu dingin ∫(∏◊∏)∫

Mr. Gyu : Masih untung kubalas, dasar -_-

SiwonChoi : Sudahlah~ meskipun dia dingin tapi dia manis kan~? :*

Mr. Gyu : BERHENTI-MENGGUNAKAN-ICON-ITU! :(

Fishyhae : Berhenti menggodanya… A

SiwonChoi : Aku tidak menggodanya, aku serius~ aku menyukainya~ :D

Fishyhae : Yayaya terserah kau -_-

Mr. Gyu : abaikan dia, otaknya dimakan oleh kuda :D

SiwonChoi : Kejam…∫(∏◊∏)∫

Mr. Gyu : Kau berlebihan (-◊-)∂

_-Monkey. D. Hyuk enter the chatroom-_

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Fishy MISS U!#hug

Fishyhae : Gya! Hyukkie kau datang!#hug

Mr. Gyu : Kalian ini benar-benar berisik. -_-"

SiwonChoi : Aww, Kyu kau mau kupeluk? Kemari~ \(A)/

Mr. Gyu : Kalau saja aku mengenalmu sudah kuhajar kau! =o=/

SiwonChoi : Kurasa aku akan menyukai pukulanmu~ :))

Mr. Gyu : Kau seorang masokis! Menjijikkan!

SiwonChoi : Bukan baby~ kau kejam~

Mr. Gyu : AKU-BUKAN-BABYMU! :(

SiwonChoi : Kalau kau terus menyangkal aku akan semakin menyukaimu lho~ :*

Mr. Gyu : STFU! Jangan gunakan icon itu!

SiwonChoi : Anything for you, baby~^^

Fishyhae : Hyuk, apakah kita sedang menyaksikan pertengkaran suami istri?

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Kurasa begitu, kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan… :DD

Mr. Gyu : Berhenti membicarakan hal menjijikkan =_=

SiwonChoi : Kejam padahal di dunia nyata semuanya berebut untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tetapi kenapa kau menolakku? (∏◊∏)

Mr. Gyu : Siapa juga yang tanya? Dan aku tak peduli.

SiwonChoi : KEJAMMMM! Meskipun begitu aku tetap menyukaimu lho.

Mr. Gyu : Ya! Berapa kali kau mengatakan itu mataku panas melihatnya dan membayangkanmu mengatakanya membuatku… mual!

Fishyhae : Bilang saja kau senang Kyu~ susah sekali… :))

Monkey. D. Hyuk : kalian sangat mesraaaaaa#pout

Fishyhae : Siwon bagaikan suami yang dibakar nafsu untuk segera menjamah Kyu~^^

Mr. Gyu : YA! Diam Fuckinhae! :o

Fishyhae : Hyuk dia jahat, KEJAM, SETAN! Aku Fishy!

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Ya! Kyu kau terlalu kejam! Dia itu Fishy bukan F*ckin!

Mr. Gyu : Diam monyet.

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Dasar! Ya! SiwonChoi buat istrimu tidak bersikap seperti itu -_-

SiwonChoi : Tenanglah baby~ mereka kan hanya bercanda~

Mr. Gyu : Terserah aku lelah. Kau tau sekarang keyboardku jadi rusak karena kutekan kuat-kuat.

SiwonChoi : Mau kubelikan yang baru?^^

Mr. Gyu : Memangnya kau tahu asal-usulku. Hilangkan sikap bodohmu.

SiwonChoi : Kau manis…3

Mr. Gyu : eww…

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Bagaimana kalau kita merencanakan pertemuan?

FishyHae : IDE BAGUS HYUK~

Monkey. D. Hyuk : ahahahha~

Mr. Gyu : Eh? Kau serius aku tidak mau bertemu denganNYA.

SiwonChoi : (∏◊∏)

Mr. Gyu : aku mau bertemu dengan Hyuk dan Hae tapi aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu.

SiwonChoi : Tapi aku mau bertemu denganmu… apa salahnya lagipula aku tidak akan mengganggumu.

Mr. Gyu : -_-

SiwonChoi : Percayalah aku janji.

Fishyhae : Ayolah Kyu…#puppyeyes

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Kami mohon~#puppy eyes

SiwonChoi : Aku janji tidak akan berisik!#puppyeyes

Mr. Gyu : …...

Mr. Gyu : Ukh, kalian semua itu mengganggu tapi kalian telah membuat hidupku lebih berarti… TERSERAH KALIAN!

_-Mr. Gyu leave the chat room-_

SiwonChoi : BABY! I LOVE YOU!

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Gya! SARANGHAE KYU!

Fishyhae : Uwohhh! Kata-katanya menyentuh! Orang sejahat dan sedingin dia bisa begitu! Hiks… dia pasti cukup kesepian.

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Kau benar…

SiwonChoi : Dia manis kan? w

Fishyhae : Kau benar~ :)) Baiklah~ kita akan bertemu di mana?

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Bagaimana kalau ke Autumn Seoul café saja?

Fishyhae : Aku tahu tempat itu. Baiklah~

SiwonChoi : Hari apa, jam berapa, pakai baju apa, bawa apa saja, dan bawa uang berapa?

Fishyhae : kau ini… BERLEBIHAN!

SiwonChoi : ahahahha~ aku bercanda~^^ jam berapa hari apa?

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Hari sabtu pukul 3 sore~

Fishyhae : DITERIMA~^^

SiwonChoi : Yak! Sudah diputuskan~

Fishyhae : Bagaimana dengan Kyu~?

SiwonChoi : Sebentar lagi dia juga kembali. Aku bisa memastikan itu~ :D

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Kau benar-benar mencintainya =_=

SiwonChoi : Apa salahnya?

Fishyhae : Kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu? /

SiwonChoi : Lihat saja nanti~ :D

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Wow… jadi penasaran~

SiwonChoi : Ah! Bel sudah berbunyi! Aku off dulu ya? Bye~ ^^

_-SiwonChoi leave the chat room- _

Fishyhae : Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu Hyuk… :)

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Aku juga~

Fishyhae : Haha...

Monkey. D. Hyuk : Hahahaha...

Fishyhae : Hahahahahhahahahahha...

Monkey. D. Hyuk : ...

Fishyhae : …...

Monkey. D. Hyuk : …...

_-Fishyhae leave the chat room-_

_-Monkey. D. Hyuk leave the chat room-_

_-Cinderella enter the chat room-_

Cinderella : Apaan…. -_-

_-Cinderella leave the chat room-_

_-ToothMin enter the chat room-_

ToothMin : Lha, KOK SEPI! UMMA, SUNGMIN KETINGGALAN!

_-ToothMin leave the chat room- _

Begitulah yang terjadi Siwon kembali ke kelasnya dan kembali ke kehidupanya. Begitu pula 3 namja lainya. Siwon tidak sabar bertemu dengan sahabat dunia mayanya itu. Terutama Kyu… Ada sesuatu yang menarik pada diri namja itu.

"Minggu… cepatlah datang!" batin Siwon seraya berlari menuju kelasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>-TO BE CONTINUED-<strong>

**A/N : Saya sadar kalo part terakhirnya itu buang-buang waktu dan halaman! Tapi kan pasangan EunHae aneh… Terinspirasi dari fict milik bl4ckm4lice, tapi saya lupa judulnya. Fict ini TWOSHOOT bisa lebih. Jadi chapter depan mereka ketemuan~ Ahahaha. Sebagai permulaan bagaimana kalau para readers berbaik hati untuk mereview fict ini paling nggak 20-an lah untuk menunjukkan ketertarikan para readers~ saya jahat? Emang~ Kalo review nggak mencapai 20 saya nggak bakal ngelanjutin lho… jadi pencet tombol dibawah~ Gomawoooo~^^**


End file.
